Hasta el techo
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [Songfic] Pensamos tantas cosas que al final no terminamos diciendo nada por miedo a que algo pueda pasar. En un día normal en Fairy los sentimientos y pensamientos se posan en la mente mientras solo ven a la persona que aman y agradecen en silencio que se encuentren - su lado. Canción: Hasta el techo Grupo: Chocquibtown.


_Hola hermosuras! Hoy pasaba por aquí para dejarles como un tipo song-fic no muy largo, algo que se me ocurrió al escuchar esta hermosa canción mientras me sacaban sangre para una prueba. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. A penas la escuche dije, esto es muy gruvia. Quiero a_ _demás que la escuchen antes de leer mi fic, solo si quieren. El nombre es_ _ **Hasta el techo de Chocquibtown.**_ _Es una banda Colombiana y el sonido es muy lindo y muy del Pacífico o pueden ir escuchándola y leyéndola al mismo tiempo. Bien, sin nada más que decir empezamos. Empieza con POV Juvia y luego va POV Gray. Los amo!_

* * *

Refrescante, desordenado, colorido y más unido que nunca luce el gremio hoy. Es lindo sentir como todos con sus ocurrencias me hacen reír hasta que mi pancita empieza a doler. Es increíble como ahora consideró a todos ellos como parte de mi familia, como si fueran un miembro más de mi cuerpo acuoso por mi magia, como algo que necesito para vivir y poder seguir adelante. Ellos son mi gremio, mi razón de ser, Fairy Tail.

Todos están calmados y metidos en sus asuntos a excepción de Natsu-san que está diciendo que puede comer más que todos aquí presentes, yo no lo dudo pero Gray-sama sale en su defensa sacando su espíritu competitivo diciendo que él puede y que esa flamita jamás le va a ganar. Siento algo de pena por Mira-san que ahora tendrá que cocinar mucho para poder cubrir el loco capricho de estos dos.

— ¡Usted puede, Gray-Sama! –Lo animó con mi voz muy fuerte, espero que me haya escuchado pues todos están haciendo bastante ruido.

— ¡Usted es el mejor, Gray-Sama! –Repito y siento que aunque no me pone cuidado lo he dicho lo suficientemente fuerte que ahora lo ha escuchado bien.

Lisanna se sienta de repente a mi lado pasándome una deliciosa limonada y ambas empezamos a observar la gran competencia que nos arranca sonrisas limpias porque alguno de los dos se va a atragantar muy pronto, además el líquido aún no llega y Mira-san esta corriendo para complacerlos, quisiera ayudar pero yo solo me concentro en un ser que cautiva todos mis sentidos, toda mi atención, alguien que se ha convertido en el centro de mi universo. Mis pensamientos empiezan a volar mientras mis ojos solo ven una imagen que podría verla por toda mi vida.

 _ **Mis días a tu lado nunca han sido grises**_ _–_ El primer día que te vi fue el mejor de toda mi vida, tan enojado porque le había echo daño a Lucy, una de tus mejores amigas y mi rival en el amor. Estabas dispuesto a todo para vencerme y detener el gigante, hasta lastimar una mujer que me dijiste que no era lo tuyo. Fuerte, jamás pensé que tuvieras tantas fuerzas o no me había dado cuenta del poder que tienen los sentimientos, cuando tienes alguien por quien luchar eres más fuerte que uno de esos superhéroes de cómics. Me venciste limpiamente aunque fuiste el primero en llegar tan lejos tocando una parte privada de mi cuerpo y aunque pensé que iba a morir como una gota de rocío en completa soledad me detuviste antes de caer. Sonreíste diciendo que el cielo azul era mucho mejor que la lluvia y ahí entendí que no era que no te gustará porque la creías melancólica, era que ese azul tan claro y hermoso brillando armoniosamente por la luz del sol era algo que jamás había visto en mi vida o al menos algo que no recordaba por la tristeza que reinaba en mi ser y desde ahí el sol es mi mejor amigo.

 _ **Me gustan tus colores, todos tus matices**_ –Eres tan perfecto e inusual, un deleite para mis ojos azules cada vez que pasas en frente de ellos. Tu suave y desordenado cabello negro es tan oscuro como la noche que si dejo que me pierda en él veré todas las estrellas del cielo. Ese cuerpo tan bien formado, fuerte y tonificado no sería lo mismo sin tu piel bronceada, ese beige con tonos marrón que si fuera artista tendría que demorarme horas para conseguirlo. Tu sonrisa es mi debilidad, tan blanca y brillante pero no sería lo mismo sin esos ojos grises tuyos tan profundos y enigmáticos. Esos que guardan misterios que estoy desesperada por resolver. Ya no traes puesta tu camiseta y ese azul oscuro de tu marca del gremio hace que mi corazón se hinche pues la mía es azul pero en un tono más claro, por ti la tengo, gracias a ti estoy en el gremio. Ese transparentado de tu huelo brilla haciendo todos los colores del arco iris cuando un rayo de sol llega a tocarlo y aunque solo conocía el gris de las nubes ahora conozco un gris más hermoso, Gray.

 _ **Andar por tu silencio sin poder sentirte –**_ Amo seguirte, quiero saber todo lo que haces, lo que te gusta, quien frecuentas, la forma en que respiras, todos tus miedos y trapos sucios pero sobre todo las cosas que te causan felicidad. Me gusta verte a la distancia y ver cómo sonríes con tus amigos, celarte por tus admiradoras y anotar en mi mente lo que no te gusta para poder ser una mejor persona para ti. Silver-sama me pidió cuidarte y eso es lo que hago, callo y te observo en silencio para no molestarte y aunque quisiera estar a tu lado y poder sentirte todos los segundos que me quedan por vivir te doy tu espacio pero eso no significa que te pierda de vista. Sonrió y Liss me ve, tomo un sorbo de jugo para volver a ver a Gray-Sama que ahora quiere comer mucho picante mientras Natsu-san quiere comer cosas frías. Claramente no es buena idea.

 _ **Nos sobran las palabras, somos tan felices**_ –Mi vida en el orfanato siempre se caracterizó por dos palabras que cargue siempre en mis hombros. "Tristeza y soledad". No siempre fui buena con las palabras, hablaba de una manera extraña porque nadie quería acercarse a mí, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que poco a poco me dejaras entrar a tu vida y aunque no te gusta mucho expresar todo lo que sientes te entiendo a la perfección, con tan solo una mirada, una lágrima o un abrazo sé por lo que estás pasando y te agradezco dejarme amarte después de lo que pasó con él necromance y Keith. Te quite a tu padre pero juro que te haré feliz y seguiré procurando lo mejor para ti.

 _ **Yo vivo amándote, mirándote, deseándote**_

 _ **(no lo puedo evitar)**_

 _ **pensándote, soñándote, adorándote...**_

 _ **Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo –**_ Hasta el infinito y más allá. Me haces sentir tantas cosas que jamás sentí y que nunca espere que pudieran llegar a mi vida. Ando saltando entre nubes cada vez que me hablas y puedo tocar todas las estrellas apreciando sus colores _**y no puedo bajar –**_ no lo deseo, quiero seguir amándote y sintiendo esto tan extraño que ninguna ciencia puede entender. _**Como un misterio da miedo -**_ ¿Cómo no tener mis dudas por esto que siento? Ese cosquilleo que se apodera de mi vientre cada vez que te veo, eso tan repentino que llegó a mi vida y me arrolló como un tren de carga flechándome instantáneamente, pienso en todo aquello que nos puede separar, todo lo que puedo hacer mal, sin embargo de una cosa estoy segura, tú eres lo mejor de mi vida y hay muchas cosas a las que le temo _**pero yo no me voy a asustar.**_

 _ **(Es amor, es amor) Lo que siento. –**_ Cada vez que te veo, que luchamos, que te escucho emitir un ligero sonido o reír con emoción.

 _ **(Es amor, es amor) Viene de adentro –**_ Del fuerte palpitar de mi corazón acompañado de millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, mis mejillas que se enrojecen y todas las células de mi cuerpo gritan tú nombre.

 _ **(Es amor, es amor) Todo lo que siento por vos.**_

 _ **Antes de tenerte no estaba muriéndome –**_ Pero era como si lo fuera, no tenía nada por lo cual luchar, vivía como una marioneta de Phantom controlada por hilos y sin ninguna meta, propósito o plan de felicidad para mi vida. Mis días eran vacíos, oscuros, tristes y mi único amigo, mi fiel Teru teru bozu. Huérfana, sola y sin nadie que me quiera, recibía el rechazo de todos y en el gremio aunque llegue a sentir el mínimo calor por parte de aquel que me acepto con mis poderes de agua solo me estaba utilizando para el bien de sus propósitos y destruir a los únicos que han sabido entenderme y aceptarme sin juzgar mis pecados.

 _ **Pero ahora estoy viviendo y de qué manera –**_ Mis días son tan hermosos, tengo algo que hacer todos los días y he olvidado mi pasado oscuro para reemplazarlo por felicidad, por su compañía, por Gray Fullbuster que ha puesto mi vida de cabeza. Él hace que cada segundo de mi vida sea una experiencia inolvidable, que aprenda de mis errores y pueda sacar esto que nunca había experimentado. Esperando su respuesta vivo imaginando todo lo que quiere decirme y espero que sea afirmativa y pueda disfrutar plenamente de aquello que me puede ofrecer pero aún así no me interesa lo que tenga que esperar por ti pues amo mis amigos, mi gremio y le agradezco a mi maestro por confiar en mis habilidades y en mi corazón. Por perdonar mis pecados.

 _ **Tenerte entre mis brazos es mi vida entera –**_ Sentir ese olor tan delicioso que emanas cuando estoy tan cerca de ti, tu respiración y el latir de tu corazón aunque todos creen que este loca lo puedo sentir, cada latido es lo que anima a mi corazón para poder seguir latiendo... Poder estar ahí para calmarte, limpiar tus lágrimas y sentir tu calor aunque finjas ser muy frío estoy segura que es el propósito para el cual nací. Daría todo lo que fuera para poder sentirte más de esa manera. Si supieras que mis piernas fallan cuando te tengo a milímetros de distancia, cuando puedo sentir esa suavidad y ternura de tu cuerpo. ¡Me vuelves loca Gray Fullbuster!

 _ **Valió la pena lo que duré buscándote –**_ Toda mi vida para ser precisa, diecisiete años tenía cuando te conocí aunque hubiera deseado poder verte desde niña y no tener que sufrir la soledad. Tal vez nos topamos algún día y me arrepiento de no haberte conocido pero tal vez así tenía que ser.

 _ **Mirándote, amándote, deseándote**_

 _ **(no lo puedo evitar)**_

 _ **pensándote, soñándote, adorándote...**_

 _ **Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo**_

 _ **y no puedo bajar**_

 _ **como un misterio, da miedo**_

 _ **pero yo no me voy a asustar.**_

 _ **(Es amor, es amor) Lo que siento**_

 _ **(es amor, es amor) viene de adentro**_

 _ **(es amor, es amor) todo lo que siento por vos.**_

 _ **(Es amor, es amor) Lo que siento**_

 _ **(es amor, es amor) viene de adentro**_

 _ **(es amor, es amor) todo lo que siento por vos.**_

Un grito me saca de mis pensamientos y veo que esos dos han llegado hace bastante a su límite pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer para aceptar que no podían seguir con la competencia. Saco una barra de chocolate de mi bolso, a esas barras que me volví adicta después de que él me compartiera de lo que estaba comiendo cuando me prometió una respuesta. Creo que le vendría bien una mordida pues después de tanto picante y que el líquido no le ha calmado su ardor tal vez el dulce lo calme un poco.

Destapó lentamente el chocolate, lo doblo y le doy una mordida aunque debo aceptar que estoy muriendo de risa por sus caras cómicas, no puedo llegar a imaginar lo enfermos que estarán más tarde, lo mejor será prepárale a Gray-Sama una poción que alivie su dolor.

— ¡Gray-sama, por favor tome! –Le pasó el chocolate con una sonrisa de esas inevitables que se me forman cuando él me ve y se despiertan mis más locos pensamientos.

 _ **Lo que siento por ti es amor sincero, –**_ Recibo aquel chocolate que me ofreces, no puedo evitar perderme en esa hermosa sonrisa y como tus mejillas se enrojecen mientras me animas y dices que soy el mejor. Ya no me avergüenzo de ti y de tu forma de demostrarme tu amor como lo hacía antes porque ahora entiendo que este extraño vacío en mi estomago cada vez que te veo acompañado de ese molesto mini paro cardiaco es porque has logrado llevarte mi corazón. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para disimularlo porque no aguantaría que todos se enteren de esto, primero debo darte una respuesta a ti y sería un idiota si te pidiera que lo callaras así que debo acostumbrarme a vivir sabiendo que tú y los demás saben que te amo.

 _ **Mutuo, de corazón, tú me quieres, yo te quiero –**_ Aún no entiendo que me viste, ¿Por qué yo? Eres tan bonita, pura, sonriente y tierna que siempre procuras que todos estén bien. Desesperadamente quieres ser aceptada pero ya te has ganado un lugar en nuestros corazones desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Eres una de nosotras pero yo te quiero más que todos ellos juntos y lo más importante es que tu correspondes a mis sentimientos.

 _ **Te veo y lo compruebo, la vida va primero –**_ No imagino una vida sin tus ondas azuladas como el océano mismo y sin esos ojos tan expresivos pero lo más importante de todo, viviré para que nunca sufras por mi ausencia. Viviré por mis amigos pero sobre todas las cosas para que seas inmensamente feliz y nunca tengas que volver a la oscuridad, la lluvia y la soledad.

 _ **Y doy gracias a Dios que está en el cielo –**_ A Ur que me permitió conocerte le debo todo, salvó mi vida, me enseñó todo lo que sé y ahora puedo protegerte con las fuerzas que adquirí gracias a su duro entrenamiento. Silver, él me dio la vida y fue un gran padre, según lo que escuche de susurros de tu boca te dio su bendición. No puedo luchar contra mi padre ni ser desobediente a eso así que vivo agradecido con ellos, con las fuerzas divinas que emparejaron nuestro camino uniéndonos con un hilo invisible. – _ **yeah, y doy gracias a Dios que está en el cielo.**_

 _ **Le digo de lo mucho que te quiero –**_ Ellos son los únicos que saben de mis verdaderos sentimientos ¿A quién más le puedo contar todo lo que siento por ti? Tengo que desahogar todos estos sentimientos que me invaden y amenazan con atragantarme si no los digo, pero aún no sé cómo expresarlos adecuadamente por eso les pido consejos a ellos que ya han vivido tanto, que pasaron por esto y llegaron a sentir un gran amor. ¿Sabes? Nunca pude preguntarle a mi padre como conquistó a mi madre pero estoy seguro que no hizo absolutamente nada como yo, solo actúe normalmente para ganarme tu corazón pero este sentimiento se debe cuidar, sé que debo mantener ese sentimiento que sientes por mí y multiplicarlo para que está llama dentro de mí que me haces sentir nunca se apague pero no tengo ni idea como hacerlo. Les cuento tus locuras, las veces que me sigues, lo delicioso que cocinas para mí y todo aquello que dices que simplemente me encanta. Nadie me responde pero ellos siempre estarán ahí para escucharme.

 _ **Porque eres el ángel que cuida mis sueños –**_ Apareces cada noche en ellos, hasta en mis siestas más cortas estas presente. Cuidas de mí estando a mi lado y nunca antes pensé que necesitaba de alguien que me siguiera de esa manera. No quiero que seas un segundo plano en mi vida estando tras arbustos, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado, tomes mi mano y nunca me sueltes como dijiste en los juegos mágicos. Contigo soy más fuerte, más confiado, siento esa protección que no sentía desde que las personas más importantes para mí murieron.

 _ **De ese cielo que es para ti –**_ Es lo único que te puedo dar ahora, no tengo dinero, casa propia, lo único que puedo darte es todo mi amor y ese cielo donde un ángel como tú pertenece. Pero eres tan especial que no pedirías nada, lo único que esperarías a cambio es que yo te ame más de lo que me amas tú a mí. Una cosa sencilla.

 _ **Y le prometí hasta el aire solo vivir junto a ti –**_ Te prometo hacerte muy feliz, dar mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplir todos tus caprichos, todos tus deseos y si treinta hijos es lo que quieres no me molestaría dártelos todos aunque no me gustaría verte sufrir, con dos sería más que suficiente. Tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que comprar. Todo lo quiero hacer únicamente contigo. Tú eres mi sueño, Juvia.

 _ **Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo**_

 _ **y no puedo bajar –**_ Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo único bueno que pude rescatar de las tantas batallas y problemas en que nos hemos envuelto. La barra de chocolate calma mi ardor pero su abrazo repentino cambia mi dolor.

 _ **como un misterio, da miedo –**_ Todos lo que alguna vez amé murieron ante mis ojos, como una especie de maldición que cargaba entre mis soportaría perderte, nunca podría llenar el vacío que dejarías en mi alma pero tú estás tan loca que estás dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo por mi, por estar a mi lado y si tú eres tan fuerte y valiente por los dos _**Yo**_ _**no me voy a asustar.**_

 _ **Tu amor me lleva hasta el techo**_

 _ **y no puedo bajar**_

 _ **como un misterio, da miedo**_

 _ **pero yo no me voy a asustar**_

Trato de quitármela de encima pero aunque quiero que continúe haciéndolo ella es la única a la que le dejo hacer este tipo de cosas.

— ¡Usted es el mejor, Gray-Sama! –No necesitamos palabras pero los dos nos entendemos a la perfección, sé que es amor todo lo que siento por ella. Algún día tendré el valor de decírselo pero por ahora solo disfruto de ella a la distancia y en silencio.

— ¡Te gane heladera con patas!

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –Juvia suspira en esa perfecta forma del contraerse de su pecho y yo sonrió mientras le doy un poco de mi barra favorita de chocolate. Ese símbolo de nuestro amor que aún no ha sido declarado pero que existe y es más grande que todos mis esfuerzos por detenerlo.

— ¡Usted puede, Gray-sama! –Sus palabras siempre me animan a seguir y vencer para que se sienta orgullosa de mí y si ese idiota peli rosado piensa que puede ganarme está muy equivocado.

 _Bueno, como pudieron ver fue algo muy general de sus sentimientos pero sé que ambos sienten estas cosas tan hermosas el uno por el otro._

* * *

 _Si les gusto déjenme un review aquí abajito, Si te da pena déjame un favorito y un follow. Los quiero demasiado hermosuras! Bye_. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
